


Snowy Night

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Shore Leave, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru plans a romantic shore leave for the two of them on a beautiful, snow-covered planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Night

Pavel respected Hikaru's request as much as possible, even though it went against everything in his nature. Hikaru wanted to plan a special leave for them, and Pavel has tried to ignore the various hints and has refrained (and once physically restrained himself) from snooping.

It's worth it when he's ensconced in the shuttlecraft, Hikaru sitting at the helm more relaxed and happy than Pavel's seen him in ages, heading out to his surprise. He's a navigator, of course, so it's not hard to figure out which way they're going and identify the system when they arrive, but Pavel is still impressed when Hikaru brings the shuttle down through the atmosphere of Riyosh IV, a snow-laden paradise that Pavel's heard about but has never seen in person.

Tall mountains wander across the surface and they land at a small shuttlecraft hangar next to a small city. The snow-covered peaks feel close enough to touch, though Pavel knows they're further away than they appear.

A local hands Hikaru a large package. "Mr Sulu," he says respectfully and Pavel bursts with pride at how impressive his boyfriend is.

Hikaru pulls out two sets of clothes appropriate for the wintry weather, and Pavel cheerfully pulls on the thick pants that fit right over his own trousers, warm socks and boots, a well-lined coat, and a fuzzy, hand-knitted hat and mittens made of soft wool.

Adorable doesn't even begin to describe Hikaru's glowing face, flushed from the chill or perhaps excitement, and topped with a dark green hat with lighter green flaps that come down over his ears and long braided tassles hanging around his shoulders. Pavel beams.

Their supplies are already packed, and Pavel is surprised but intrigued when he's instructed to don a pack and a pair of thin, wide, wooden disks, the Riyoshian version of snowshoes. The next hour and a half is spent crossing a sparkling stretch of snow. The panoramic backdrop of russet mountains frosted with snow inspires and awes them both. Several times they stop and stare, Pavel letting his head drop onto Hikaru's well-padded shoulder.

They arrive at a small cabin, protected partially from the wind by a few sturdy, scrubby trees that look like they've weathered a thousand winters. Hikaru ushers him inside and Pavel delights over the coziness of the cabin. Pavel allows himself to be pushed onto the couch with a glass of Riyoshian wine while Hikaru starts a fire in the fireplace, a structure clearly built by hand with large chunks of pale, local stone that sparkle in the light.

"It's so beautiful here, Hikaru," Pavel marvels.

It seems that Hikaru has thought of everything. The wine is delicious, and between it and the fire, they warm up quickly. Dinner is a slow, savory, succulent affair, and they both take their time, aware that for once they can't be called to active duty in a split second. For once, the whole night is for them alone.

They eat their dessert in front of the fire, laughing and feeding each other, kissing and sighing. They make love on the rug by the fire and again in the bed, slowly, languidly. They snuggle together under the thick quilts and Hikaru falls asleep whispering a list of all the things he loves about Pavel.

Feeling more satisfied and more at peace than he can ever remember feeling, Pavel lies awake, Hikaru's warm body pressed against him and the cool air playing at the one bare arm outside of the covers, and he watches it snow.  



End file.
